Escapees
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Axel/OC Roxas/OC Can the firey Nobody win the affections of a lab experiment reject? And who is the fast talking teen dragging Roxas around? Only a world wide road trip will tell.
1. Come With me

The hall seemed to close in on me as I returned to my 'room'. My lab wear shined even in the dim light, though the shine was masked by the grey tint of my lab glasses. I felt the sickening sensation of numbness in my hands, a usual effect of my testing. My dull, aqua, broken eyes snapped up as someone else made their way down the hall. It was the other 'lab rat', Repliku. He locked eyes only for a moment, then looked down. I was used to being avoided, being that I was a failed experiment on the brink of being destroyed. The tests were to see if I was ANY use, which so far all tests had come back negative.

Tests of endurance, speed, intelligence, and even basic language skills came back a dead end. I soon reached my 'room'. The white door looked like all others as I opened it, except the room held scarce but a chair, table, candle, and a small window. I lit the black candle with some difficulty, then shed the silver material of my lab vest and gloves. My glasses made a light clink on the table as I set them down. I released my dark brown hair and let it rest on my shoulders. I sat down at the table and laid down my head in my arms. My green dress shifted as I crossed my legs, sighing unhappily. In the still silence of the room I drifted into a dreamless sleep quickly.

My sleep was roughly shook away by warm hands with long fingers. I looked up sleepily and yawned to tell the intruder that I was sleepy and wished to be left alone. The person ignored my silent request and just shook me harder. Finally I looked up properly to see who it was. I found myself staring into the bright emerald eyes of the above ground member, Axel. _What's HE doing here? _I thought.

Then he spoke, I only understood bits and pieces of it, "You...-lot...danger...Vexen...kill...get away...me."  
I looked at him blankly, he reached to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, then sighed, "You...danger...Vexen."  
I spoke as clearly as I possibly could, "Miranda not understand...Axel."  
Axel closed his eyes, "Miranda...be killed...does not pass...test."

Then I understood, Axel was trying to warn me. If I failed the next test, Vexen would surely dispose of me. But what did Axel mean by "get away...me"? I nodded none the less, "Miranda no fail."  
The he moved his arms when he spoke, in hopes to help me understand, "Get away." He pointed out the window, "...me." I didn't understand until he brought his arms in, he meant "with me.".  
I looked at the redhead, he wanted me to leave with him, I asked the only question I knew, "Why?"  
Axel smiled at me, "I like you."

The words were simple so they registered easily, and Axel seemed to mean it. Although, I wasn't entirely sure, Nobodies couln't feel. My thoughts were interupted by Axel holding out his hand, "Come...me."  
I cautiously placed my ungloved hand in Axel's, his hands were warm as he helped me up. A portal sprung up behind him, he gestured to the dark vortex and we stepped through.

I felt an unpleasent feeling of being crosseyed, jaw locked, and cold all at the same time come over me before the torrent spit us out on the hard cobble of a street.

* * *

**R and R plz!**


	2. I Don't Like You

My senses were clouded as a pair of arms lifted me from the cobble road.  
Axel dusted my green dress off as I stood, "Sorry...bad landing...I hate...portal." I nodded in agreement while I ran my fingers through my hair. The lights seemed blinding to someone like me who had been in a dark castle basement all their life. Suddenly the lights became less bright, Axel had put a thin strip of blue material across my super sensitive eyes.  
He turned me to face him, "Better?" I nodded, I could see much better now. I took in the sights of where we were.

A fountain was at the end of the area, a strange thing with wings was shown on the wall behind the fountain, stairs lead up to a landing with several rooms, on the opposite side a sign above the door read Hotel. Axel smiled at me, "Traverse Town...pretty...night."  
I sort of understood, "Yes, pretty." The stars dotted the sky, but unlike at the castle, there was a moon. I pointed at the thing with wings.  
He looked, "Oh, it's pretty...it? It's...butterfly."  
"Butterfly..." I said it slowly.

Then I heard a new voice, "Where...we going?!" I whirled around and saw a blonde boy being dragged by a black haired girl.  
The girl just rolled her silver eyes, "Roxas...quit your...it's...geez." She stopped in front of Axel, "Oi, ready...go?"  
Axel shook his head, "Hold on, not...fast Nala. We need...-lot...potions and...chill." Nala narrowed her eyes, but released her grip on Roxas's hood.  
He coughed, "I hate it...you do...!"  
She just smiled sweetly, hugging him, "Roxy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." She let go and followed Axel.

I found myself alone with the blonde. I quickly looked him over. Roxas looked confused as I slowly pointed at him. I showed no emotion as I said, "I don't like you."  
I turned and ran off to join Axel leaving Roxas to stare after me, bewildered.

* * *

** R and R plz!**


End file.
